


The (Not Really) Married Life Of Quinn And Josh

by ebonyIllusion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Living Together, Magic, Non-binary character, Other, Quasiplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, lazy Saturday mornings, romantic dancing, though theres no mention of it really, trying to get back in the writing groove, trying to make stir fry and ultimately failing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyIllusion/pseuds/ebonyIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>working title for the document these are in is 'absolutely shameless' but the rating is just because theres swearing in it</p><p>most will be based off of this post: http://the-place-over-the-rainbow.tumblr.com/post/119749161989/kierensimon-yes-but-consider-ur-fav-ship-making</p><p>more or less in chronological order, but are almost all days or weeks or months apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Hot For This

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be a lil drabble-y, heads up
> 
> later chapters will be illustrated at some point but ill link some art here for an idea of what they look like sooner than that.  
> josh uses xe/xem/xyr pronouns and quinn uses he/him/his

Thats it, this is all out war.  
Its sometime around 10 o clock at night and you and Quinn have gone to bed for the night after a long evening of eating leftovers and paperwork and homework. You’ve both brushed your teeth, put on your pyjamas, and gone to bed. You’ve both been lying there trying to get to sleep despite the heat for a good half hour. Quinn had just rolled over in his sleep to face away from you on the bed but his twin bed and its size-appropriate sheet set were just not made for two people, so he rolled and took the thin sheets with him.  
The first course of action you take is, obviously, to roll over and carefully try to take your portion of sheets back from your sleeping datefriend.  
This does not go as planned.  
Quinn has taken up a fetal position in his sleep, and in doing so made his half of the sheets into a makeshift teddy bear, effectively stealing the entire bed sheet as he did so.  
In short the sheets are a lost cause. You pout a little to yourself and decide to curl up into your date friends back anyways, heat be damned.

\---

God why is it so hot in here.  
You’re not even under the sheets, did the house catch on fire or something you told Josh not to do science shit this early in the morning-  
Your thoughts are interrupted when you try to roll over onto your back and are stopped by something large and very, VERY warm.  
You groan. Its too hot for this shit.  
Tossing your legs off the bed and sitting up, you turn off the alarm on the bedside table and stretch your arms above your head.  
Josh takes the opportunity to wrap half-heartedly around your waist, breathing the deep in and out of the freshly awoken.  
“Morning.” You mumble and Josh groans.  
“Noooo…” Xe wraps around you tighter, nuzzling your side.  
“C’mon, time for breakfast.” Josh groans in anguish and you get up to pull some pyjama shorts on.  
After you both manage to drag yourselves to the kitchen and pour yourselves bowls of some sugary kids cereal, you both plop down on the couch and Josh picks up the remote to turn the tv on so you can watch some mindless kids cartoons and eat your breakfast.  
As Josh selects a channel and puts the remote down to eat his cereal, xe leans into your side and you both settle in for a morning of kids shows and sugar. All in all, a pretty good Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my ridiculous oc schmoop. hope you liked it


	2. In Which Quinn Does Not Know What Stir Fry Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quinn tries to cook something he's never eaten before. could be worse

For someone who's lived alone for the vast majority of his life, your datefriend sure has no idea how to cook.  
Well, ok, so he can probably cook a couple hot dogs or make some macaroni and cheese or something, but beyond heat-and-eat kinds of foods he’s hopeless.  
You’re watching him try to put together…something. You got home from classes kind of late, and he was already at it when you walked in. After you changed into some more comfortable clothes and put your bag away, you sat down to watch him work. That was fifteen minutes ago.  
“Quinn?” You ask.  
“Yeah?”  
“What the hell are you making?”  
Quinn turns to look at you. “Dinner.”  
“Ok, then whats dinner?”  
“Stir fry.”  
Quinn turns back to the stove and you make a face. You don’t think stir fry is supposed to smell like that.  
You get up to peer over his shoulder.  
You…guess that could be stir fry. With a little imagination. Is that seaweed?  
“Uhhhh. Thats not stir fry.”  
“What? Yeah it is.”  Quinn looks at you indignantly.  
“Babe, I hate to break it to you, but that looks more like someone took some ground beef and decided engine oil would taste good on it.” You pat his shoulder and he turns to you and puts his hands on his hips. “Ok mx-ter smarty pants, tell me what I’m doing wrong.”  
“Well, first off almost none of this shit belongs in any self-respecting pan.”  
You lean on the counter and point at the mess in the cast-iron frying pan. “What even is in this?”  
“…Leftovers from yesterday.” Quinn says reluctantly.  
“Wow, no.” You move to stir the concoction a bit. “Turnips? Really?”  
“I just put in what was in the steamed vegetable container! How am I supposed to know turnips are a stir fry taboo?”  
“No, no, you’re right, you couldn’t have known. There IS too much soy sauce on this to eat though, unless you like sodium comas.”  
Quinn sighed. “No, I don’t. Toss it then, I guess.”  
“I’ll teach you how to make proper stir fry some time.”  
Quinn moves to look in the fridge. “Sure. What do you want for dinner instead then?”  
“I’ll reheat the samosas, why don’t you go sit on the couch and I’ll bring it out when its done.”  
“Ok.” Quinn left the room as you pulled the samosas out of the fridge and turned the oven on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading Even More oc shit from yours truly. you are truly dedicated


	3. Jokes At 11PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont tell bad jokes to your s.o/qp before going to bed. it wont end well

Your datemate needs to stop.  
You’ve been trading horrible jokes back and forth lying in bed for the past hour, giggling your heads off.  
“H-hey, Quinn. Quinn.” Josh paws at your arm, trying to hold back laughter.  
“What?”  
“Did you hear about the-” Xe breaks off into giggling. “The circus fire?”  
“No.” You grin in anticipation. “What about the circus fire?”  
“It. It was.” Josh wiggles closer to you, puts xyr mouth right up to your ear.  
“In- _TENTS ___-e.”  
The pair of you break off into more uncontrollable giggling.  
You both should really be getting to sleep.  
Both of you have work in the morning and Josh has classes sometime before noon.  
But you just keep telling bad joke after bad joke, until Josh falls asleep in the middle of telling a knock knock joke, so you cuddle xem close and press your face into xyr hair and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole endeavour is ridiculous and if youve made it THIS far i commend you


	4. Dancing For Pleasure And Profit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quinn and josh's song comes on and they dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is sloppy seconds by watsky. a little odd for a couple song or whatever i guess but it fits them too well not to use
> 
> thinking about the way connie and steven dance together before fusing while reading this might help with visualization. like, theyre sloppy and have poor coordination, but they dont care because theyre having _fun_ and thats all that matters

You’re super pumped right now.  
You were with Quinn, doing some experiments with the new materials Alex just mailed you while he reads a book on the couch, listening to your IPod on shuffle on the speaker system and your song came on.  
Not your song as in you personally, your song as in yours and Quinn’s song together.  
It was a good song. Sort of odd, but it was YOUR SONG, so you loved it.  
As the music starts, you put down what you’re doing and get ready to sing along.  
You turn to face Quinn as you sing the first line, and Quinn is getting up from his seat and taking steps towards you, singing along. You do the same and you're both moving quickly forwards to the music until you’re embracing, then dancing.  
Quinn twirls you around and around then dips you right before the chorus starts, lifts you back up, twirls you out to the left, around, and to the right.  
As you come back together you slip your hands into his, move them back and forth with your feet, and as the chorus ends you do a last twirl outwards and part to dance facing each other. You rap along with the music momentarily, moving up and down with the beat, and Quinn joins in for a moment, then you stop as he sings the last of the line solo.  
As the next part starts up your voice comes back in and you quickly embrace Quinn again, your arms around his neck and his around your waist.  
You both move downwards to kneel on the floor and devolve into soulful singing and dramatic hand movements, ending in your right cupping his cheek and both of his cradling your head.  
Then you get caught up in the beat again and break away again to stand and dance.  
You groove and twirl, move up and down to the beat and dance on your own, looking at him, both of you still singing.  
As the lyrics pick up in content you start moving with more energy and lose sight of Quinn, your hands gesturing to the lyrics energetically, your head bobbing picks up to full on head banging, and as the music comes to a climax you dance around on the spot, head banging with more conviction.  
When the music slows down Quinn is there, cupping your face, singing with you, and you’re cupping his face too.  
“‘And there is not a single place that I would rather be. I’m fucked up just like you are and you’re fucked up just like me.’”  
Both your sets of hands trail down arms to grip the others and you move back and forth with the music again momentarily, and then you’re both back into your rhythm of twirling and moving around until the music stops and the next song starts.  
The pair of you fall apart and collapse onto the couch, out of breath and panting.  
You get up before Quinn does, moving to cup his face in your hands again and as you lean in to kiss him his arms come up around your waist to pull you close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its all scHMOOP I TELL YA


End file.
